DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
At present, the mortar and grout for setting and grouting tile is comprised of Portland cement based materials and various chemical adhesive materials.
One of the adhesives used to set and grout tile is an epoxy resin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,198 (Wagner; May 11, 1965) describes an epoxy resin developed by Tile Council of America which has many advantages over prior epoxy resins. The epoxy resin of the Wagner patent is a two-part adhesive bonding composition comprised of epoxy resin and a hardener of either polyamine or polyamido-amine. These epoxy based adhesives are compatible with water and are easily washed from the tile surface if inadvertently applied to the tile. Further, the epoxy adhesives have good chemical resistance. However, the epoxy resins developed by Wagner are not resistant to high temperatures. In commerce the epoxy resins are identified as AAR-II.